


愛情的權利

by Bunsen Burner (Sheng)



Series: 愛情的權利 [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-20 05:15:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20669918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheng/pseuds/Bunsen%20Burner
Summary: 短篇耽美，可單獨閱讀。





	愛情的權利

**Author's Note:**

> 有系列作散在大宇宙，不閱讀不影響。

他彎曲手臂，手腕輕巧擺動，球棒橫在他右耳後側，蓄勢待發，他梭巡場上的壘包，與二壘和三壘的隊員輕輕點頭示意，粗糙的計分牌上顯示０：２，第九局下半場，兩好三壞，能不能逆轉勝，就看這一擊。

他看向投手丘，橙黃的陽光隱在雲層後方，將少年的影子拉得更加頎長，迎風挺立，少年用左右手反覆拋接棒球，彷彿在思考下一球的球路，風從少年身後吹來，茂密的短髮微微飄動。

他感覺不到微風，卻能聽見球一下一下擊打在手套上的聲音，少年向來善於投曲球和滑球，若此刻有解說員，必然會判斷下一球很有可能也是其中一種，但他們認識太長的時間，彼此對對方的實力都很了解，長時間比賽下，好友變化球的銳利度已經下降，這時候對方很可能投的是——

文書杰睜大眼睛，速球迎面而來，他握緊手中的球棒，眼也不眨，用力一揮，球瞬間飛到外野區，在對方的外野手起步之前，他與隊友同時奔跑，一個一個快速衝回本壘。

一記再見全壘打，漂亮結束這場比賽。

「卡！」

球場上的球員紛紛下場，他們今天受託拍攝一部微電影ＭＶ《九局下半兩好三壞》，微電影的內容為第三者視角，簡述和主角一同打棒球的好朋友在畢業前夕離家出走，與主角不告而別，主角後來得知朋友因性向問題與家裡決裂，主角自責對好友關心不夠，沒發現對方不對勁，因此找了朋友許多年，有一天，主角偶然發現朋友的行蹤，他本想上前相認，卻撞見朋友與男友回到當年的球場親熱，棒球場有主角與朋友的共同回憶，當時朋友曾隱晦暗示自己的性向，卻被主角忽略，主角當下發現，原來朋友一直渴望得到自己的理解，卻不敢開口。

主角悄悄走開，回家後寫了一首歌，用歌詞告訴朋友，同志相戀不是罪，主角願意為朋友兩肋插刀，成為對方永遠的支柱。

今天拍攝主題是少年時期的主角與朋友在畢業前一日打的最後一場球賽，以及在同一個棒球場上的同志親熱戲，拍攝微電影的陳導和創作歌手紀程澤合作，紀程澤會同時發佈在微電影中出現的同名新單曲。

拍攝之前，陳導對少年棒球隊唯一的要求是「照你們平常打球的樣子就可以」。

文書杰和迎面而來的好友相互擊掌，兩個人與其他球員們一起排隊領車馬費，球場已清場完畢，準備拍攝第二個場景。

文書杰是紀程澤的粉絲，自從知道這部微電影ＭＶ打算找母校的棒球隊拍攝，他和好友身為棒球隊一員，不只參加球隊訓練，甚至徹夜練習，皇天不負苦心人，苦練兩個月後，他最終有幸被選拔為主要臨時演員，投出微電影裡關鍵的那一球。

「你看，沒想到陸臣和凌葳都有來！」

冷不防被好友拍了一記，文書杰回過神來，他用毛巾拭掉額邊的汗滴，向好友指的方向看去，果然看見兩位有名的影星，身旁的隊員們開始躁動，小聲討論著能不能去要簽名。

陸臣是台灣少數公開出櫃的男演員，他早期拍過許多經典的偶像劇，後來接拍幾個極具考驗的角色後成功轉型，被公認為實力派演員。凌葳則是陸臣在試圖轉型的第一部電影《畢生》裡與陸臣合作，兩人在片中飾演一對同性情侶，上映後電影大受好評，兩人的情感真摯，演技深植人心，後來兩人先後合作幾次，都是飾演情侶，如今已被大眾公認為螢幕情侶。

文書杰扯了扯好友的衣袖，對方會意，兩個人輕巧後退，往隊伍的最後方退去，希望在場上滯留更長的時間，觀望兩位演員的下一場戲。

陽光漸沉，陳導調整幾部攝影機的位置，將攝影機面向投手丘，化妝師在一旁分別替兩個人打底妝，燈光組移動著燈具，等一切準備就緒，陳導一聲令下，準備開拍。

陸臣一路拉著凌葳的手，走到投手丘上，他和凌威靠得很近，近到需要微微仰頭才能看見對方的眼睛，下一秒，陸臣扯住凌葳的領口，將人下拉，用力吻他。

這場戲沒有台詞，只有兩個人的肢體動作，陳導調整鏡頭的焦距，集中在兩個人臉上的表情。

文書杰瞠大眼，下意識屏息，他第一次看見兩個男人當眾接吻，心臟跳得異常快速，他吞了好幾口唾液，總覺得這一幕和自己接受的教育很不一樣，卻沒辦法移開目光。

投手丘上，兩個人愈吻愈深，陽光緩慢移動，鏡頭與燈光組跟著走位，讓兩個人相擁的影子逐漸拉長，他瞇著眼，看見凌葳的手隱沒進陸臣的衣服下襬，陸臣輕輕顫抖，溢出一聲抽氣似的呻吟，他垂下頭，趴在凌葳的肩頭喘氣，環住凌葳背部的雙手抓緊凌葳的球衣，呻吟斷斷續續，每斷一次，下一段呻吟就提高一個音階，如間奏的喘息彷彿帶著既有的節拍，棉質的球衣在指節間的褶皺分外煽情，凌葳另一隻手從他身後探進他的褲頭，緊繃的短褲勾勒出手指的形狀，指掌逐漸下移，包覆整個臀部，又繼續往下，短褲裡的手指微微抽動，陸臣的呻吟一下拔高，凌葳褪下陸臣的褲頭，球衣下擺蓋住陸臣半個渾圓的臀部，凌威拉起他的一隻腳勾住自己的腰，兩個人的腰臀互相挺動摩擦，此起彼落的喘息愈漸急促，挺動的速度倏的加快，忽然間，陸臣仰起頭，狠狠倒抽一口氣，兩個人靜止不動，像剛跑完馬拉松般筋疲力盡地喘息。

「卡！」陳導喝道，他走近兩個人身側，三個人討論一會，只見陳導再度後退，陸臣將腿勾上凌葳的腰，等陳導一聲令下。

「Action！」

陸臣偏過頭開始喘息，文書杰可以清楚看到他的表情從冷靜一瞬間切換成沉醉，臉龐微紅，就像在享受性愛的歡愉，文書杰看得臉紅心跳，明明知道一切只是假象，兩人只是借位，他卻錯覺真的欣賞了一場男人之間的交歡，兩個人就在野外，站在他最熟悉的投手丘上，做著他見過最荒淫的一件事。

臉頰忽然一陣冰涼，文書杰嚇了一跳，好友正拿著冰過的寶特瓶水罐貼在他臉上，「你幹嘛！」他大叫。

「看你熱，」好友側身擋住他的視線，他移開眼，接過好友遞來的寶特瓶，扭開瓶蓋，仰頭灌了一大口，他抹抹嘴，「真的滿熱的。」他乾笑一聲。

好友凝視著他，目光像一把刀橫在他的脖子上，帶著銳利與不容忽視的侵略，文書杰不自主側身，試圖斷開好友的視線，他隨意找話題，「你覺得拍得怎麼樣？」

「很辣。」好友言簡意賅，聽不出情緒。

「是喔，你會不會覺得很奇怪？」他吞了口唾液，又想從好友身側探頭去瞧球場上的演員。

「還好吧，」好友聳肩，稍稍轉身，恰好擋住他的視線，「輪到你了。」

文書杰猛然回頭，發現已經排到前頭，他和好友領過車馬費，就被現場的工作人員驅離，文書杰側面打聽，知道微電影會結合新單曲同時發佈，他暗暗記下發佈時間。

新單曲在幾個月後發行，快速登上流行音樂排行榜第一名，這首曲子節奏輕快，旋律朗朗上口，Rap的地方又搖滾又熱血，在大街小巷反覆傳唱。

文書杰買手搖飲料時，在店家的電視螢幕上第一次看見完整的微電影ＭＶ，微電影的畫面拍得很美，剪接很流暢。開頭是一群青少年打棒球，他看見自己的側影，他用力揮棒，畫面放慢球棒與球相觸的瞬間，讓他猛然回憶起那天自己擊出最後一擊時，陽光將整個球場染上橙黃的熱意，一時間，球場上微熱的風撲面而來。

畫面忽然暗下，一個少年夜半溜出家裡，他揹著行囊走到一棟建築外，遲疑許久，最後轉身離開。隔日，另一名少年踏出同一棟建築物，他興致高昂地去敲隔壁幾棟外的紅色大門，大門敞開，露出婦人陰沉的臉。

忽然間，時間快轉，敲門的少年逐漸長大，他離鄉背井，成為創作歌手，在台上又唱又跳，他日夜練歌寫歌，愈唱愈有名，演唱會的觀眾愈來愈多，每次演唱會結束後，他都會回老家，去拍那扇紅色的大門。大門漸漸斑駁，婦人逐漸老去，有一天，創作歌手去拍門，門後出現陌生的男人，向他擺擺手，關上大門，再也沒有打開。

創作歌手失落地離開，他回到自己居住的城市，在街頭上漫無目的地行走，一張文宣被風吹著貼到他臉上，他在文宣上看見舞台劇團公演的消息，他瞬間握緊文宣，紙張頓時出現摺痕，他當場用手機搜尋官網訂票，在劇團公演那一天悄悄進場，坐在第一排。

舞台劇是愛情劇，當男主角牽著女孩子走出來亮相，鏡頭給創作歌手的臉一個特寫，歌手的臉上揚起柔和欣慰的微笑，聚精會神地欣賞表演。

舞台劇公演很成功，雖然場地小，但觀眾都很捧場，演員謝幕時，創作歌手和許多觀眾站起身用力鼓掌。

演出結束後，創作歌手在表演廳外等待，看見已卸妝的男主角牽著另一個男人的手走出門口，歌手瞬間打消叫住對方的念頭，尾隨在兩人後面，他看見男主角拉著男人走到當初的棒球場，站在投手丘上，夕陽西下，畫面昏黃，兩個男人擁抱著接吻，歌手遠遠觀望，不再跟隨，悄悄走開。

在他身後，兩個男人吻得熱烈，呻吟煽情，喘息凌亂，男主角抬起一隻腳勾住男人的腰，兩個人挺動著腰相互摩擦，直到男主角忽然拔高呻吟，伏在男人肩頭顫抖著喘息，夕陽漸沉，他們在黑暗中擁抱彼此，畫面拉遠定格，逐漸淡去，前奏隨之響起。

文書杰忍不住打節拍，隨著旋律在心裡哼著歌。

「

畢業前夕 九局下半 兩好三壞

你瞇起眼睛 我全神貫注 

這是我最後的機會

卻忘記 那也是你的 破釜沉舟

我奮力一擊 再見全壘打

你走下投手丘 離家出走 從此不再見 

街坊耳語中 我漸漸拼湊

才知道 世界殘酷 同性相戀竟不可饒恕

而我如此軟弱 竟未曾發現 最好的朋友 不敢坦誠相見

至交好友 多年不見 偶然得知

你將要出演 我悄悄買票

看你收到滿堂喝采

卻知道 你不敢承認 真實自己

我想跟你說 不管在哪裡 你都擁有 最好的朋友

我想告訴你 無論何時 我都會是你 最好的朋友

我最好的朋友 如今我足夠強大

我會挺身而出 捍衛你 擁有愛情的權利

我最好的朋友 如今我已有力量

我會作詞作曲 唱出你 求而不得的靈魂

」

副歌夾雜在整首歌中反覆出現，畫面轉到錄音室，紀程澤對著麥克風闔眼認真歌唱，畫面又縮到左半邊，右半邊剪輯兩個男人在球場上的親熱戲，色調一亮一暗，一藍一黃，最後一幕切到紀程澤的演唱會，全場觀眾瘋狂歡呼支持，歌聲漸輕，畫面轉淡，搭上最後一句對白。

『致 最好的朋友』

文書杰摸了摸臉頰，感覺到臉頰全是濕的。整個故事很簡單，沒有強大的情節起伏，甚至沒有出現兩人相認的劇情，歌曲的句點只是人生的逗點，卻真實的不可思議。

文書杰接過店家給他的手搖飲料，忽然之間，很想打電話給自己最好的朋友。

○

男人拆下髯口，卸掉妝容，歸還長袍，和後台的演員們一一打過招呼，他背起自己的行囊走到停車的地方。

他將行李放上副駕駛座，一發車，廣播音樂電台自動播放，收音機流瀉出一首流行樂，他漫不經心地開上快速道路，流行歌接近尾聲，主持人忽然說，「那我們來訪問一下本人好了。程澤和陳導合作的微電影ＭＶ《九局下半兩好三壞》聽說是寫給朋友的，是不是？」

男人一怔，他調高聲量，仔細聽廣播。

「對，送給我最好的朋友。」歌手簡單地回答。

「你們現在還有聯絡嗎？」主持人好奇地問，「我看微電影裡面，主角好像有偷偷跑去看朋友的表演？」

「沒有。」紀程澤笑了一聲，「我知道他，他不知道我。已經好幾年沒聯絡了，我也是偶然知道他的下落，我找不到合適的聯絡管道，也不知道他還願不願意見我，不過不聯絡也沒關係，我可以用我自己擅長的才能支持他。」

「聽起來真是寶貴的友誼。」主持人笑著又問，「所以對方也是劇場表演的相關人士嗎？」

「對，」紀程澤肯定地說，「再多的訊息就不能公開了。我反而覺得這樣也好，至少我在不聯絡的情況下，也知道他過得很好。」

主持人附和幾句，又問，「這首歌很有名，我印象最深刻的是前面的微電影裡面，有陸臣和凌葳的親熱戲。你和他們兩位都是第一次合作嗎？怎麼會想到要拍這一段呢？」

「凌葳是第一次合作，陸臣的話，其實好幾年前，我們在《知識大競賽》有一起上過一次通告，就是陸臣拿到冠軍那一次，當時他的得獎感言是，『相愛是兩個人的事，希望不要有過多的指手劃腳。』我那時候印象很深刻，一開始以為陸臣只是幫電影《畢生》打廣告，沒想到都是為了以後鋪路。」紀程澤說完，全場響起好幾個人的笑聲，歌手繼續說，「當初這首歌只有雛形，我想寫一首歌送給朋友鼓勵他，那時候有想過找陸臣來拍微電影ＭＶ，在我看過《畢生》之後，這個想法更堅定了。只是我當時預算不夠，請不起。」

全場跟著又笑，主持人馬上話鋒一轉，「陸臣呢？如果程澤當初請你，你會答應嗎？」

「當然。」廣播裡出現另一個人的聲音，聲調較高，說話的速度和緩，「沒想到程澤當時就有這個想法，你應該直接來問我，我如果知道要拍這部微電影ＭＶ，一定免費拍攝，不求報酬。」

紀程澤反應很快接著問，「那現在這個報酬——」

「現在物價漲了。」陸臣輕笑一聲，「我還要負責養家，不能只做慈善事業。」

全場大笑，主持人頓時把焦點轉到陸臣身上，「我聽說陸臣的先生在學校教書，不用靠你養吧？」

「我們家不是這樣算。」陸臣笑著說，「他的薪水用來養我，我的薪水用來養他，很公平。」他話鋒一轉，「我很喜歡程澤這首歌，如果我也有這樣一個好朋友支持我，我一定會很感動。」

紀程澤低聲說，「我希望這首歌能夠幫助他，給他很多勇氣。」

主持人接過話，「好啦，讓我們謝謝程澤和陸臣，接下來繼續欣賞程澤的另一首單曲《皋陶》。」

男人停好車，他走進家門，打開電腦，上網查了《九局下半兩好三壞》的微電影ＭＶ，他看著畫面中出現的棒球場，忍不住回憶起自己當年當投手的時光，想起他和紀程澤曾經並肩坐在投手丘上，兩個人嘴上說著彼此之間沒有秘密，他卻害怕摯友也會在知道他的微小戀情後，如同母親變了臉色，和他斷絕關係。與其如此，不如讓他保有最後對家鄉的念想，假裝老家至少還有一個人對他心存善意。

喇叭裡的歌聲從激情到柔和，漸歸無聲，男人的唇角慢慢揚起，現在他知道，他的朋友還是他的朋友。

『我希望這首歌能夠幫助他，給他很多勇氣。』

好幾年以前，他會為了這樣的支持痛哭，深受感動。

現在，他年紀漸長，已經足夠堅強，不會再輕易被言語打擊而動搖。

男人輕輕微笑，謝謝你，我最好的朋友。

這首歌也許幫助不了我，但是一定會帶給那些如同我當初身陷迷惘的千千萬萬的少年，無可比擬的勇氣。

○

文書杰再次回到棒球場，已經是十幾年以後的事。他偶然聽到《九局下半兩好三壞》，忽然覺得自己應該要回一趟母校，順便去看看那座粗糙的棒球場。

他一路走來，不遠處的建築物都已陌生，郊外的棒球場卻彷彿被時間遺忘，還保留原樣，只是不再有球員在場地上奔跑。

「書杰。」

他回過頭，看見長相有些眼熟的男人，男人穿著襯衫西褲和皮鞋，和棒球場格格不入。

「你，」文書杰頓了一下，忽然笑開，「好久不見。」他大步走過去，「你什麼時候回國的？」

「不久前。」男人微微一笑，給他一個結實的擁抱，「沒想到還可以在這裡看到你。」

「是誰突然失去聯絡啊！」文書杰用力槌了一下男人的肩膀，「你現在住在哪裡？」

「這附近。你住哪裡？」男人眉眼之間帶著溫和的笑意，柔化他一向銳利的五官，時間在棒球場停滯，文書杰卻能在男人身上看見時間沉澱的痕跡。

「搬到台北去了。」文書杰輕輕拍著男人的肩，忽然輕柔地說，「我好想念你。」

「是嗎？」男人收起笑容，「是誰在我告白隔天消失不見？你知道我找你找多久嗎？」

「我，」文書杰呼吸一滯，「我會怕，我就怕。」他忽然用力抱住男人，「我才逃避一下現實，等我回來找你，你已經不見了。」他才知道，有些話一旦錯過，再也沒有機會說出口。

男人輕輕抱著他，「好了，我現在回來了。」

文書杰收緊手臂，「你怎麼可以，你怎麼那麼快就發現？你都沒有遲疑過嗎？為什麼會喜歡男人？」

男人加大環緊他背部的力道，「拍完微電影隔天早上，我第一次夢遺，夢裡都是你的臉。你說呢？」

文書杰頓時一怔，他當初反覆看這部微電影ＭＶ，在男人離開的前幾年，只有紀程澤的歌聲聊慰思念和寂寞。

他才發現，最好的朋友，不只是朋友。

他離鄉背井，北上讀書，他交了幾個男朋友，心頭總是空落，直到他偶然再聽到這首歌，所有的回憶和失落一湧而上，驅使他回到這座棒球場。

他站在本壘，彷彿走入過去，而他最好的朋友站在投手丘，從未來向他走來。

那麼多年以來，他們因為這部微電影明瞭對方的心意，又因為這首歌重逢。

而如今，他們分別從過去和未來而來，站在同一個球場上，彷彿時光停滯，他卻知道，他正在前進。

沒有這首歌，他不會回來；沒有這部微電影，他不敢確定，沒有《九局下半兩好三壞》，他沒有勇氣，和家裡勇於出櫃，向世界坦承真實的自己。

文書杰扯住男人的領口下拉，用力吻住對方。

感謝上天，感謝紀程澤，感謝這部微電影ＭＶ。

不只帶給他勇氣，還帶給他運氣，讓他在破釜沉舟之後，用力一搏，得到最好的禮物。

Fin.


End file.
